


Of Faith and Faithfulness

by sky_full_of_coral_reefs



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Multi, along with saihara kaito gonta and korekiyo, amami x kirumi if you squint and spin around a bit, angie is great friends with rantaro and kokicki, don't expect much angie x tenko rn, even then it's very slight, i'm saving that for the next arc that i'm writing, in the beginning at least, maki and kiibo are very brief mentions towards the end, the survivors are just mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_full_of_coral_reefs/pseuds/sky_full_of_coral_reefs
Summary: "Thousands and thousands of works of art. Wasted on a worthless, petty, nonexistent god. All your work as the Ultimate Artist was for naught.There is no Atua."Somewhere in the afterlife, Angie Yonaga waits to be saved by a god that never comes. This is the story of how, with the help of some dead friends and an odd ivention, she ends Danganronpa.





	1. No Friends, No Gods

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE:
> 
> The portion in italics is a flashback and the part in between brackets is narration.

All you wanted was a candle.

_Humming a soft tune to yourself, you walked over to one of the side rooms on the fourth floor. Stepping into the dim room, you ventured over to the room's far wall and moved to grab the candle that was mounted there. You could've sworn you saw a shadowy figure in the darkest part of the room, but you chalk it up to being an illusion. After all, Atua's grace would keep you safe._

_Right?_

_Candle in hand, you turned to leave the room. Before you could, a person rushed towards you and hit you over the head with something blunt. Eyes widening in fear, you dropped the candle and crumpled to the ground._

Somehow, despite your injury, you manage to remember that sequence of events. You had no idea what your attacker was doing to your body, or if they planned to injure you further. Instead, your aching head is filled with racing thoughts that all culminated into one big realization.

'I am going to die.'

There's no use dwelling on it, but you do. Surprisingly, you've never had more selfish, human thoughts than you do now. You think of the Student Council, those who lost their lives before you to this hell game your friends and family back on your island. Then you think of the one being who consumed so many of your thoughts.

Atua.

The simple thought of your god soothes you. ' I'll be fine, Atua is with me,' you think. You say a final prayer of thanksgiving and praise, along with apologies for a job half done.

'I should've found the mastermind. I should've saved my classmates. I should've told Himiko I loved her more often. I should've-'

At that moment, everything is cut off. Your mind is still, your thoughts frozen in space and time like icicles hanging off a winter cabin. A sight you've always wanted to see. Now, you never will.

[You wouldn't know this in your current state, state but your attacker has plunged a knife into your neck, killing you. Your soul is now in limbo, trapped indefinitely between the world of the living and that of the deceased.]                       

At this point, you're waiting for Atua to sweep you into his arms and to call you his "little angel Angie". You wait for a bright light, a sweet release, something. It never comes.

Your somehow reawakened mind is in despair.

'Where is my god? Where is Atua?' Sadness turns to anger as you think over your life up until this point. Years of worship, prayer and sacrifice. A life devoted to an unknown entity that you were sure loved you. Atua loved you, right? And art. Thousands and thousands of works of art.Wasted on a worthless, petty, nonexistent god. All of your work as the Ultimate Artist was for naught.

There is no Atua.

You, Angie Yonaga, have crossed the threshold between life and death. Now is your time to disappear and walk alone, with no friends or gods to stand beside you.


	2. There is no Atua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onto chapter 2!

You are standing and staring at a blinding light.

  
Somehow, you've gone from being crumpled and bloody to healed and at peace. 'I did this on my own,' you think, 'There is no Atua'.

  
Following the golden light, you walk straight into ... a meadow? There are no animals in sight, but there are plenty of trees and flowers. Something inside you says to walk through the meadow, so you follow your instincts and go. You find a narrow dirt path nearby and decide to follow it into an area with thick trees.

  
Entering the dark forest, your mind begins to race yet again. Thinking of your death and Atua's betrayal saddens you, and you struggle to push the thoughts out of your mind. Following the narrow path, you continue moving forward, mind now completely devoid of thoughts and emotions.

  
Your inner turmoil has made you unaware of your surroundings. In a matter of hours (which you weren't aware had passed so quickly), the scenery around you has changed from bright and hopeful to dark and despairing. All around you is cold rain, dark trees, and the painful feeling of loneliness that clings to your heart like your now soaking jacket.

(Road going home  
is dark and alone  
But I'll make it out alive somehow)

  
Shivering slightly, you continue walking. Again your thoughts circle back to your friends.

  
'Did Rantaro and Kaede and Hoshi and Kirumi go through this too? Are they safe now? Are my living classmates okay?

  
Then came the thoughts of Atua. Despite knowing he betrayed you, you miss him for some reason. All you want is to run back to Atua, beg for forgiveness, and have him take you away. But he won't, of course, because he doesn't exist. There is no Atua.

  
Having walked many miles, your body grows weary. Your steps get slower and you begin to stumble more, barely able to support yourself with nearby tree trunks. Stopping to catch your breath, you find your vision becoming dark as your panting gets heavier. Unable to support the weight of your own body, you collapse, as the frigid and rain chills your unconscious body to its core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The text in parentheses is from JubyPhonic's cover of "Ikanaide".
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fSCwqCsSK1g


	3. I Apologize for Getting Your Hopes Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of explanation.

Hello!

Thanks for taking a chance on my first fanfic! I hope you like what you've read so far. I just wanted to take some time to explain a few things.

Firstly, I  **will** be completing this work. The entire work is mostly written at this point (save for the last few chapters).

However, this story was originally handwritten, and it takes time to type up and format each chapter. This is time I don't have due to finals coming up. So, until further notice, don't expect uploads at a regular time. I'll get things uploaded whenever I can. Once finals pass and summer comes, uploads will be much more regular (I think).

 

 _ **TL;DR:**_ Don't expect to read much of this story for the next few weeks.

 

See ya in the next chapter!

Miyata~

 


	4. Death Ain't Easy

You awake inside a small house.

You can hear the sound of people nearby, speaking in whispers and hushing one another. Then, a familiar face comes into view.

'Tojo-chan?' you think.

"Hello Angie," the regal girl says, "I'm so sorry that you've joined us here." You try to sit up, but a firm hand pushes you back down.

"Whoa," a voice said, which you vaguely recognized as Rantaro's, "You should take it easy."

"Where am I?" you ask, barely comprehending the situation.

"Heaven!" a preppy female voice chimed in, "The four of us have been hanging out here for a while now."

"Don't worry," a gruff, masculine voice reassures, "You're completely fine. Kaede found you nearby."

"I was worried, so I brought you to Tojo," Kaede, the voice from before, said.

"Rantaro," Kirumi begins,"Can you stay with Angie? I need Hoshi and Kaede's help with something."

"No problem," Rantaro says coolly, moving closer to you.

Kirumi smiles, and her, Kaede, and Hoshi take their leave. You sit up, and Rantaro doesn't stop you this time.

"How'd you die?" he asks, eyes staring down at the ground.

"I don't want to talk about it," was your reply. Rantaro drops the subject, and you bury your head in his chest. He says nothing. Instead, he lays down on the bed, laying you down with him as he strokes your hair softly.

Eventually, the two of you fall asleep. When you awake, Kirumi has prepared a meal in true Kirumi fashion. Kaede, Kirumi, Rantaro, and Hoshi sit around your bed with plates of rice and salmon in hand. Everyone begins to eat and joke, but you barely speak, shocked at all you've been through. You watch your friends and take in how much they've changed. Kirumi cracks jokes that manage to make even you laugh, Hoshi laughs openly, Kaede looks more relaxed than she ever did when she was alive, and Rantaro is still as suave and mysterious as ever.

"Thanks for the meal, Kirumi," you pipe up, putting on a cheery facade,"It was wonderful."

"It's my pleasure to serve," Kirumi replies, a smile gracing her features as she cleared dishes from off the table in front of you. Come to think of it, you didn't understand how the table or chairs or even the small house you were currently in even existed. How was here enough space for all of you? Maybe Rantaro started it all after his death, and everyone else added their own little touches along the way. What would you add? Normally, you'd consult Atua, but you were on your own now. Your heart and mind would have to be your guides, and you're afraid to listen to their words.

Moving from the small table to the five surrounding beds, you and friends began to settle down for the night. Rantaro sat next to you on your bed and you lean into his chest, exhausted from the hell you've been through. The room is silent, and out the corner of your eye you see Kirumi smiling at Rantaro and you. Then, Kaede pipes up with a question.

"I wonder if Shuichi has ended the killing game yet."

"Only time can tell," Rantaro says, and you can feel the vibrations from his speech fin his chest. "Maybe the mastermind's been found out with Angie's trial."

"What if they guess Angie's killer wrong?" Kaede asks again.

"Let's not worry ourselves with that," Hoshi says, his deep voice soothing the room's inhabitants. "We should all rest." Everybody nods in agreement and Kirumi moves to turn off the lights  
.  
"Good night," came her softvoice. No one replies.

You and Rantaro stay as you are, holding each other. The others bury themselves under blankets, then fall asleep in minutes. Then Rantaro speaks up.

"You okay, Angie?" he asks,"Death ain't easy. Trust me, I know."

"I'll be fine," you mutter, trying to lie to yourself as well as him.

"Do you want me to stick around for the night?" he questions, his smooth voice calming your frayed nerves.  


"Please," was your whisper soft reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, another chapter!


	5. New Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new challenger joins our (dead) band of merrymakers.

Time has passed, and you've gotten used to your new home. The days are warm and the nights are peaceful, erasing the pains of the killing game you participated in. You spend the days with your friends: cooking with Kirumi, playing tennis with Hoshi, singing withKede, nd exploring the area with Rantaro. At night you all talk, about the lives you led, your old friends, and anything that was on your minds. Nights were the best, because they help you connect with everyone.

  
On a peaceful day like any other, you strolled through the gardens near your house. Being with the others was nice, but you cherished your space. Walking through a tunnel of magnolia trees, you reach out to touch the blooms on the low hanging branches, feeling more light and unburdened than ever. Exiting the tunnel and walking alongside a slowly moving stream, you notice a large dark mass in the distance, confused, you sprint towards it, wondering if it was an animal of sorts.

  
As you near the object, you realize that you are looking at the body of a human. Dread forms in the pit of your stomach as you realize that yet another one of your classmates was dead.

  
'Who is that? Could they be my killer?' Walking up to the body, you begin to recognize the person before you. It was Tenko.

  
How could the beautiful Neo-Aikido master be reduced to this?

  
Tenko's long hair was wrapped around her crumpled form, the large green bow that was usually in it could be seen a distance away. Her body was bloody, staining the ground underneath her pink. She shivered slighly, indicating that she was still "alive". Picking up her pretty bow, then her limp body, you bring Tenko back to your house.

 

                                                _______________________________________

 

Kirumi has finally finished bandaging Tenko's wounds. The rest of you stand around Kirumi nervously, waiting for Tenko to wake up.

  
"How'd she get injured?" Kaede asked.

  
"She probably fell," Hoshi said. You nod, thinking of the condition you found her in.

  
"She's waking up,"Kirumi says, and all eyes are on Tenko. Groggily opening her eyes, Tenko looks around at all of you, then closes them slowly.

  
"Where...," she asks, "Am I?"

  
"Heaven?" you try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I didn't expect to get so many chapters out! Finals are next week, so I'm not sure how much I'll be able to post. However, I'll post if/when I can.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> Thanks for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
